deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Useful Notes: Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale
Okay guys, so I'm taking the task of doing the Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale. Every one of the original 12 shall be used against each other in a battle to the death. Also, for those of you asking, I will be using their canon movesets rather than their Smash movesets, simply for the sake of canon and for the fact that they're easier to measure. Stat Comparison Strength Mario *Can swing Bowser by his tail *Can lift giant castles *Can swing around heavy hammers with ease *Can lift and throw huge radishes *Can punch rock blocks in pieces Donkey Kong *Can lift huge barrels and throw them around like they're nothing *Can pick up characters like Bowser and and hurl them around *Can punch out Bowser *Once punched the moon out of orbit Link *Can punch out and throw Armored Gorons *Can make earthquakes with the Master Sword *Can withstand 1000 tons using the Golden Gauntlets Kirby *Can punch Pop Star in half *Threw Marx into NOVA, a planet-sized clockwork device, and blew it up *Threw a frying pan with a 3-ton monster up to the sun at escape velocity Pikachu *Can cut tough devices in half with Iron Tail *Can learn Brick Break, which breaks bricks in half *Can learn Rock Smash, which smashes rugged rocks *Average Attack Stat Samus *Home planet has about 960 times Earth's gravity *Excellent mobility in heavy armor *Strength is superhuman Fox *Wields heavy weapons Yoshi *Can push boulders *Can lift heavy weights *Can pull heavy characters like Bowser and Donkey Kong with tongue *Can pull other heavy objects with tongue Captain Falcon *Huge muscles *Can lift the Blue Falcon *Can kill someone (and himself...) with a punch Jigglypuff *Can also learn Rock Smash and Brick Break *Can lift heavy boulders (Shown in anime and move Strength) *Low Attack Stat *Overpowers muscular men with ease Ness *Can wield the heavy Casey Bat *Can break diamond wielding a baseball bat Luigi *Can do everything Mario can do, just with more difficulty *Weaker than Mario Conclusion So looking at this, it becomes rather apparent. From strongest to weakest: *Kirby *Ness *Donkey Kong *Captain Falcon *Link *Mario *Samus *Yoshi *Fox *Jigglypuff *Luigi *Pikachu Speed Mario *Can outrun cannonballs *Dodges lightning and lasers Donkey Kong *No notable feats *Can keep up with Mario and Diddy Kong, so above-average Link *Superhuman *Can keep up with Ganondorf, who is very fast (except not in Smash...) Kirby *Can run on water in base form *Can traverse all of Pop Star in minutes in Wheel form *Warp Star is FTL Pikachu *Can outrun fast Pokemon in anime *Above-average Speed stat Samus *Can run at Mach 4.9 on Planet Zebes, which again has 960 times gravity *Can run on a beam of light without being vaporized instantly Fox *Superhuman *Can dodge arrows and blasters *Arwing flies through galaxies Yoshi *Faster than Mario, Donkey Kong, and Luigi *Even faster with Dash Pepper Captain Falcon *Superhuman movement speed *Very fast reaction speed *F-Zero is extremely fast-paced racing game Jigglypuff *Very low speed stat *Rollout speeds it up, at least... Ness *Slowest member of his team *PK Teleport lets him run so fast he combusts Luigi *Can do everything Mario can do *Faster than Mario Conclusion From fastest to slowest: *Kirby (Warp Star) *Samus *Fox (Arwing) *Captain Falcon (Blue Falcon) *Ness *Captain Falcon *Yoshi *Pikachu *Fox *Kirby *Link *Luigi *Mario *Donkey Kong *Jigglypuff Durability Mario *Can take hits from Bowser *Was blasted to another country with no notable injury *Survived falling from the sky *Power-ups make him even more durable Donkey Kong *Takes explosions regularly *Survived one of the hardest modern platform games *Punched the moon from space and didn't suffer from any injury Link *Had durability magically enhanced by Great Fairy of Courage *Golden Gauntlets can take 1000 tons of force *Has survived high water pressures *Takes attacks from the likes of Ganondorf Kirby *Tanked a planet-sized explosion without a scratch *Was blown out the burner of the Halberd without harm *Has fallen from the sky without being fazed *Has been crushed by a gigantic rock monster and survived easily Pikachu *Low defenses *Can burn itself out with electricity *Doesn't take attacks too well Samus *On par with Dark Samus, who survived the explosion of Planet Zebes Fox *Survives great falls *Has been crushed by Saurion, who is 8 meters tall *Arwing survived Andross' suicide attack Yoshi *Survived Bowser's spell cast on Yoshi's island *Was blasted into the moon before Captain Falcon *Survived F-Zero, which is pretty much a death sentence *Superhuman durability *Blue Falcon is more durable than other vehicles *Kills himself with his own punch... Jigglypuff *High HP *Can make defense even higher with Defense Curl *Has take extremely powerful attacks in the anime Ness *Has survived the Skyrunner and Phase Distorter exploding *Has taken attacks from the likes of Ness' Nightmare and Giygas *Giygas is a universe-buster Luigi *Can take almost everything Mario can *Less durable than his brother Conclusion From most to least durable: *Ness *Samus *Kirby *Fox (Arwing) *Donkey Kong *Link *Jigglypuff *Mario *Yoshi *Captain Falcon (Blue Falcon) *Captain Falcon *Luigi *Fox *Pikachu Matchups Mario vs. Donkey Kong Mario has defeated Donkey Kong in the past, and has more power-ups and is smarter. Winner: Mario Mario vs. Link Mario has more power-ups, but Link is smarter, more durable, and has better weaponry. Winner: Link Mario vs. Kirby Kirby is too durable to be significantly damaged by anything Mario has. Also, Kirby can just eat Mario. Winner: Kirby Mario vs. Pikachu Pikachu is faster, but outside of Volt Tackle and Iron Tail lacks much to put Mario down for good. Also, Mario's power-ups make him very unpredictable in this regard. Winner: Mario Mario vs. Samus Samus is faster, more durable, and stronger. Winner: Samus Mario vs. Fox Fox is faster, but Mario has more power-ups and can take almost all of Fox's attacks. Winner: Mario Mario vs. Yoshi Yoshi is faster, can eat all of Mario's projectiles, is very durable, and can use Mario's own attacks against him. Winner: Yoshi Mario vs. Captain Falcon Mario is stronger, but Falcon is faster. They're about equal in durability, but Falcon's Blue Falcon is tough for Mario to get past. In the end, I believe Mario takes it just for sheer unpredictability. Winner: Mario Mario vs. Ness Ness is stronger, more durable, and faster. Also Ness' PSI might be too much for Mario to handle. Winner: Ness Mario vs. Jigglypuff While Jigglypuff is annoying, she lacks a real way to put down Mario for good. Also power-ups. Winner: Mario Mario vs. Luigi Too tough to call; they're just too similar. Winner: Draw Donkey Kong vs. Link Link has dealt with foes like Donkey Kong in the past. Donkey Kong dealing with foes like Link... not so much. Winner: Link Donkey Kong vs. Kirby Kirby is faster, stronger, and more durable. Donkey Kong is probably smarter, but Kirby is a tough customer. Winner: Kirby Donkey Kong vs. Pikachu Pikachu has fought strong opponents before, but Donkey Kong is stronger and more durable. Also, Pikachu's low defenses HURT. Winner: Donkey Kong Donkey Kong vs. Samus Donkey Kong's abilities aren't really powerful enough to deal significant damage to Samus. Samus, on the other hand, subdues powerful creatures like Donkey Kong regularly. Winner: Samus Donkey Kong vs. Fox Fox has beaten strong opponents like Donkey Kong before, but Donkey Kong is more acrobatic, stronger, and more durable. Also, Fox lacks much in the way of putting down Donkey Kong. Winner: Donkey Kong Donkey Kong vs. Yoshi Yoshi is faster, but Donkey Kong's superior acrobatics and strength gives him the victory. Winner: Donkey Kong Donkey Kong vs. Captain Falcon Kong is stronger and more durable, but Falcon is faster. Donkey Kong could likely tank Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch... but at the strongest, it's too much for Falcon to handle. Winner: Donkey Kong Donkey Kong vs. Ness Ness has handled strong foes like Donkey Kong before, and is a bit too fast and powerful for Donkey Kong to handle. Winner: Ness Donkey Kong vs. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff has handled strong men before, but not as strong as Donkey Kong. In the end, I don't see Jigglypuff being able to handle Donkey Kong. Winner: Donkey Kong Link vs. Kirby Kirby is faster, stronger, more durable, and can eat Link. Winner: Kirby Link vs. Pikachu Pikachu is faster, but that's it. Link can get past all of Pikachu's other moves and slice him in half with his sword. Winner: Link Link vs. Samus Samus has better armor, is a better ranged fighter, and has better overall stats. Winner: Samus Link vs. Fox Fox's projectiles mean nothing to Link and the Hylian Shield, and Link is overall physically superior. Whether he can take on the Arwing or not, that's a bit difficult to measure, but I think Link could do it. Winner: Link Link vs. Yoshi Yoshi could literally eat all of Link's arsenal and he's faster. Winner: Yoshi Link vs. Captain Falcon Link is less predictable and has a better arsenal. Falcon's really got nothing. Winner: Link Link vs. Jigglypuff Again, I can't see Jigglypuff handling Link very well. Winner: Link Link vs. Ness Ness has better stats and his PSI is a bit much for Link to handle. Winner: Ness Link vs. Luigi Luigi is almost the same as Mario. Link can beat Mario. So... Winner: Link Kirby vs. Pikachu Kirby can eat anything Pikachu throws at him. And Pikachu. Winner: Kirby Kirby vs. Samus These two are almost matched in terms of stats, but Kirby can just redirect anything Samus throws at him. Winner: Kirby Kirby vs. Fox Again, Fox can't really put down Kirby and Kirby can eat anything Fox throws. Winner: Kirby Kirby vs. Yoshi Kirby has better stats, better abilities, better everything really. Winner: Kirby Kirby vs. Captain Falcon Falcon lacks a real way to put down Kirby, whereas Kirby can just eat Falcon. Winner: Kirby Kirby vs. Jigglypuff Already covered. Winner: Kirby Kirby vs. Ness These two are about equal in power and durability. However, Kirby is faster with Warp Star. Winner: Kirby Kirby vs. Luigi See Mario vs. Kirby. Winner: Kirby Pikachu vs. Samus Samus wrecks. No contest. Winner: Samus Pikachu vs. Yoshi Pikachu can electrocute Yoshi, whereas Yoshi doesn't really have much in the way of putting down Pikachu, honestly. Winner: Pikachu Pikachu vs. Fox Fox can really hurt Pikachu, but Pikachu's electricity will sure hurt too. The Arwing is just a liability against someone who is better against aerial opponents. In the end, Pikachu is just a bit much for Fox to handle. Winner: Pikachu Pikachu vs. Captain Falcon Captain Falcon can probably take all of Pikachu's attacks. Falcon Punch wrecks Pikachu. Winner: Captain Falcon Pikachu vs. Jigglypuff They take each others' attack easily, but Jigglypuff's defense is more than enough to outlast Pikachu's low defenses. Winner: Jigglypuff Pikachu vs. Ness Ness just wrecks easily. Winner: Ness Pikachu vs. Luigi See Mario vs. Pikachu. Winner: Luigi Samus vs. Fox Samus has overall better stats and better weaponry. Winner: Samus Samus vs. Yoshi Yoshi can eat Samus' projectiles, but can't handle Samus' sheer physicality. Winner: Samus Samus vs. Captain Falcon Samus has better stats and arsenal. Winner: Samus Samus vs. Jigglypuff I don't think this needs much explanation. Winner: Samus Samus vs. Ness Samus and Ness have about equal stats, and it moreover appears to be a stalemate with Samus' weaponry and Ness' PSI. Winner: Draw Samus vs. Luigi See Mario vs. Samus. Winner: Samus Fox vs. Yoshi Fox's projectiles are useless against Yoshi, and Yoshi has better stats. Winner: Yoshi Fox vs. Captain Falcon Also already done. Winner: Fox Fox vs. Jigglypuff While Jigglypuff is very durable, she lacks much in the way of hurting Fox too much. Fox is also a more experienced fighter. Winner: Fox Fox vs. Ness Ness' power and PSI is a bit much for Fox to handle. Also, Ness has handled opponents similar to Fox before. Winner: Ness Fox vs. Luigi See Mario vs. Fox. Winner: Luigi Yoshi vs. Captain Falcon Captain Falcon's Falcon Punch is too much for Yoshi to handle, and Yoshi lacks any real finishing moves on him. Winner: Captain Falcon Yoshi vs. Jigglypuff Jigglypuff's sheer physicality is a bit much for Yoshi to handle. Again, Yoshi would have a very tough time landing a finishing blow. Winner: Jigglypuff Yoshi vs. Ness Ness wrecks. Winner: Ness Yoshi vs. Luigi See Mario vs. Yoshi. Winner: Yoshi Captain Falcon vs. Jigglypuff Falcon Punch = get rekt Jigglypuff Winner: Captain Falcon Captain Falcon vs. Ness Ness has overall better stats and arsenal. Winner: Ness Captain Falcon vs. Luigi See Mario vs. Captain Falcon. Winner: Luigi Jigglypuff vs. Ness Poor Jigglypuff. Winner: Ness Jigglypuff vs. Luigi See Mario vs. Jigglypuff. Winner: Luigi Ness vs. Luigi See Mario vs. Ness. Winner: Ness So let's tally it all up: *Mario: 5W, 6L, 1D *Link: 7W, 5L *Donkey Kong: 5W, 7L *Kirby: 12W *Pikachu: 2W, 10L *Samus: 9W, 2L, 1D *Fox: 2W, 10L *Yoshi: 4W, 8L *Captain Falcon: 2W, 10L *Ness: 10W, 1L, 1D *Jigglypuff: 2W, 10L *Luigi: 5W, 6L, 1D So looking at all this, it seems that Kirby is the overall winner. But this is just an analysis blog. When the real thing comes out, the winner will be revealed. Category:Blog posts